Godzilla (2003 film)/Credits
directed by Nathan Johnson and Chris Reccardi produced by Stephen Hillenburg and Julia Pistor written by Stephen Hillenburg and Diane Michelle executive producers Albie Hecht and Derek Drymon unit director Matthew O'Callaghan voice casting Jamie Thomason starring the voice talents of Jodi Benson as Dexter Maurice LaMarche as Dee-Dee Allison Moore as Boris Kat Cressida as Mickey Christine Cavanaugh as Pluto Nancy Cartwright as Donkey dialogue directors Stephen Hillenburg Andrea Romano Jamie Thomason music by Stephen James Taylor Lorraine Feather and Jerry Goldsmith art director Nicholas R. Jennings production designers Brian MacEntee and Grant Fleckerton supervising picture editor Christopher Hink associate producer Debby Hindman additional writing material by Steve Muffatti Kevin Michael Richardson Tress MacNeille Jeff Bennett Kimberly Brooks STORY storyboard supervisor Sherm Cohen storyboard artists Holly Forsyth, Caleb Maurer, Don Dougherty, Christopher Reccardi, Mark O'Hare storyboard revisionists Steve Muffatti, Heather Martinez DESIGN character design supervisor Craig Kellman character designers Todd White, Craig McCracken, Paul Rudish, Jerry Loveland, Christopher Battle conceptual character designers Thaddeus Paul Couldron, Sherm Cohen, Todd White, Virginia Hawes, David Fulp, Gordon Hammond background designers Todd Fredericksen, Martin Ansolabehere prop designer Thaddeus Paul Couldron LAYOUT layout supervisor Kenny Pittenger assistant layout supervisors John Seymore, Paula Spence layout artists Julian Chaney, David Mucci Fassett, Christopher Mitchell, Andrew Bialk, C. Miles Thompson, Conrad Vernon, Stephen DeStefano, Marc Perry, Todd Fredericksen layout revisionists Gary Dunn, Richard Partlow CHARACTER ANIMATION Dexter / Dee-Dee supervising animator - Dexter Alan Smart supervising animator - Dee-Dee Tom Yasumi senior animators John Sore, Alexs Staddermann animators Roberto Casale, Dan Root, Leslie Hough, Jim Kammerud, Scott O'Brien, Edgar Larrazabal assistant animator Tim Mitchell Mickey Mouse / Pluto supervising animator - Mickey Mouse Bob Jaques supervising animator - Pluto Robert Alvarez senior animators Richard Pursel, Mike O'Doughall animators Barrie Nelson, Scott Mansz, Kelly Armstrong, Mauro Casalese, Bob Jaques, Doug Williams, Mark Moestler, Mark Allan Mitchell, Jang Yu-Kim assistant animator Robert MacKichan Boris / Donkey supervising animator - Boris Edgar Larrazabal supervising animator - Donkey Andrew Overtoom senior animators Vincent Waller, Derek Drymon animators Wayne Carlisi, Andreas Deja, Mark Petlock, Darren Vanderburg, Richard Purdum assistant animator Simon Ashton EFFECTS ANIMATION effects supervisors Scott Mansz, Barbara Ann Duffy senior effects animator Richard Collado effects animators Tim Brothers, Matthew Girardi, Darrell Van Citters, Gary Conrad, Brett Hardin effects assistants Michael Leske, John Bermudes, Mark Petlock, Craig T. Nelson, Warren Coleman COMPUTER ANIMATION computer animation supervisor Chris Briscoe computer animators Sheila Dunn, Jonathan Hills computer animation assistant Jared Kurent BACKGROUNDS background supervisor Martin Ansolabehere assistant background supervisor Michael Chen background artists Ruben Chavez, Carolyn Guske, Sue Mondt, Andrew Clark, Jane Nussbaum, Martin Ansolabehere, Bernie Petterson background layout artist Gary Mouri digital background painter Bonnie Callahan CLEAN-UP ANIMATION clean-up supervisor Derek L'estrange Dexter / Dee-Dee / Fifi clean-up lead Kris Heller, Soonjin Mooney senior clean-up artists Michael Pattinson, Heather Martinez character clean-up artists Eduardo Acosta, Derek L'estrange, Barbara Krueger, Barbara Lacko, Dana Jo Granger Mickey Mouse / Pluto / Boris / Donkey clean-up lead Jeanette Imer, Alexs Summerfield senior clean-up artists Ray Leong, Jerry Suh character clean-up artists Daryl Brougham, Lynn Wang, Mark Bachand, Dave Kurczpyk, George Goodchild INBETWEEN ANIMATION inbetween supervisors Andrew Dunn, Michael Pattinson, Pieter Lommerse Dexter / Dee-Dee / Boris / Fifi inbetween lead Stephen A. Sandoval senior inbetween artists David Costello, Wesley Paguio, Bruce Hallier inbetween artists Michael Ward, Andy MacDougall, Donald Judge, Marco Cinello, Carl Linton Mickey Mouse / Pluto / Donkey inbetween lead Misoon Kim senior inbetween artists Kirk Hanson, Amanda Earle inbetween artists Mark Valenti, Chris McCulloch, Marianne Tucker, Brooks Campbell, Eddie Bakshi SCENE PLAN / COMPOSITE scene planning and composite supervisor Richard Turner additional technical director Gina Bradley scene plan / composite leads Stephen Christian, David Wigfross scene plan / compositors Steven Kellams, Eric Stanton PAINT, CHECK AND SCAN check and scan supervisor Alison Leopold paint supervisor Sharon M. Dabek paint leads Adam Gunn, Michael Murphy painters Donald Judge, Ken Bruce DIGITAL PRODUCTION digital production supervisor ''Sandra Benenati ''digital production assistant ''Charlie Luce ''technical director ''Heather McClenahan ''digital technology manager ''Martin Caden ''color key supervisor ''Teale Reon Wang ''color stylist ''Dene Ann Heming ''production managers, digital ''Jonathan Birkett Simon Cruse PRODUCTION ''production supervisors ''Jennie Monica Dina Buteyn Jennifer Honey ''production manager ''Debby Hindman ''assistant production manager ''Chris Chase ''production coorndiators Michelle Bryan, Charlie Desrochers, June Bliss, Marcy Lynn Dewey, Derek Iversen production assistants Sandra Benenati, Donna Castricone, Linda Moore, Stephen Hillenburg, Deborah Barnett CASTING casting director ''Donna Grillo Gonzales ''casting and music coorndiator ''Jennie Monica ''executive assistant ''Nathan W. Johnson EDITORIAL AND POST PRODUCTION ''second editor ''Otto Ferrene ''assistant editor ''Matt Corey ''production editor ''Nick Kenway ''storyreel editors ''Ilya Carno Mark Merthe ''post production supervisor ''Eric Weyenberg ''additional post production services ''Jeff Adams Justin Smith ''track reading ''Slightly Off Track ''additional voices Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, Rob Paulsen SOUND post production sound supervisor and mixer ''Timothy J. Borquez ''supervising sound FX editor ''Tom Syslo ''sound editors ''Eric Freeman Gabriel Rosas Daisuke Sawa Marc Mailand ''foley artists ''Monette Becktold Krickett Jones ''re-recording mixers ''Eric Freeman Roy Braverman MUSIC "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song" ''lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon composed by Hank Smith Music performed by Lou Rawls "The Fearful Mouse" lyrics by Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield composed by Lorraine Feather Paul Grawbosky performed by Jeff Bergman The Bare Necessites" ''lyrics by Robert M. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman composed by Terry Gilkyson performed by Jeff Bergman "Lovely Day" (End Credit Theme) lyrics by Jeremy Wakefield Nicolas Carr composed by Jeremy Wakefield performed by Lou Rawls music supervisors ''Kimberly Oliver Dave Metgzer ''music editor ''Nicolas Carr ''orchestrations ''Stephen James Taylor Jerry Goldsmith John Debney Mark Watters J. Eric Schmidt John Powell ''music preparations ''JoAnne Kane Music Services Frank Gaham ''music contributions ''Lovecat Music The Surf-Dusters ''director of music administrator ''Eric Coleman This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. ''special thanks to Albie Hecht Marjorie Cohn Alison Dexter Kevin Kay Herb Scannell Mark Taylor Cyma Zarghami DELUXE / RADIO DISNEY / KODAK DOLBY / DTS / SDDS MPAA / IATSE compact disc available from STEPHEN HILLENBURG RECORDS "Mickey and Friends" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © MMIII Paramount Pictures Corporation and Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. The characters and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events in unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unathorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. animation production by Caravan Pictures Feature Animation Florida, Inc. Character Builders, Inc. produced by DisneyToon Studios distributed by Paramount Pictures Corporation